RushClan/Roleplay1
Roleplay Wolfstar yawned. He padded out of his den, eyes glistening.Silverstar 15:03, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Amberbreeze saw Wolfstar. "It's leaf-bare and you might have whitecough." She said, examining Wolfstar. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 15:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Wolfstar pulled away, puring. "I haven't been coughing!" he meowed amusingly.Silverstar 15:21, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Amberbreeze glared at Wolfstar. "Still, we don't want a sick leader. I've noticed DarkClan has been stealing our herbs." She mewed. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 15:40, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Wolfstar's tail tip twitched angerly. "We'll show them. And I'm not sick. I feel fine." he growled, padding out of Amberbreeze's den.Silverstar 15:43, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Graywind woke up. His head ached. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:43, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Wolfstar gasped when he saw his Warrior. "Amberbreeze, something happened to Graywind, take care of him!" he yowled.Silverstar 23:26, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Amberbreeze treated Graywind immediatly. Graywind winced. He didn't want to go back to the Dark FOrest. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:36, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Wolfstar sighed. "Will he be fine?" he asked.Silverstar 23:40, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Amberbreeze nodded. "There's a nasty gash here, but that's it." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:42, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Wolfstar sighed. "Good, I have a feeling DarkClan will get into my fur." he groaned.Silverstar 23:44, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Amberbreeze treated Graywind, covering up his gash. Graywind sighed. "DarkClan might, but I've heard yowls coming from StreamClan and DarkClan. I think they had a battle." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Wolfstar curled his lip. "They'll make the land red with blood if they want, but they'll never defeat us." he growled.Silverstar 23:49, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Amberbreeze sighed. "I have a feeling someone's going to die today, someone in RushClan." Graywind gulped. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:50, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Wolfstar shrugged. "I don't know about that." he meowed.Silverstar 23:53, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Graywind felt sleepy. Amberbreeze gave him some poppy seeds. "Here, go to sleep. You need rest." She mewed. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 00:08, August 31, 2012 (UTC) RAbbitdash boundd into camp. shaking snow from her pelt. "It snowed!" she meowed.Silverstar 00:11, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Graywind fell asleep. Amberbreeze looked up. "It snowed?" She asked. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 00:11, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Rabbitdash smiled, and purred. "It did! I fell in a snow bank!" she giggled. Wolfstar sighed.Silverstar 00:14, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Amberbreeze sniffed Rabbitdash. "It's about time for greencough and whitecough." She mewed. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 00:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Rabbitdash blinked. "I found a frozen mouse!" she purred.Silverstar 00:20, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Amberbreeze looked at Graywind and almost forgot how to breath. Graywind was awful. He had lost a limb. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 18:49, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Wolfstar padded back in. "D-D-Did....You coudn't have done that, right Amberbreeze?" meowed Wolfstar.Silverstar 18:50, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Amberbreeze shrunk back. "Graywind was sleeping! When I looked back at him, he was limbless! I don't even know how to break a leg!" http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 18:54, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Wolfstar gasped. "No, th-they couldn't of!" he meowed.Silverstar 18:57, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Amberbreeze inspected his wound. "I... I don't know how to fix this up. We have to ask Shadefang or Jayheart." http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 18:59, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Wolfstar sighed. "I'll go too." he meowed.Silverstar 19:01, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans Category:RushClan